New beginning
by Anna Katari
Summary: Rating T for case. This is translate my story with blog. Tony, Rhodey and Pepper meets in strange situation. Pepper stole Tony's phone and he run for her. It's funny, but later someone need some help.
1. Start

She is stealing my phone. Why? Who is she? Why did she it? As usual I have to get back stolen thing. Rhodey wants help me. Fortunately, we caught up in good time.

Tony: Can you tell me, why did you do that?

Pepper: What?

Rhodey: Tony, she stole your phone. What don't you understand?

Tony: Sorry.

Pepper: I was running .Maybe I took wrong phone. My phone is white too.

Tony: But my phone has got a lot of function. It's not normal phone.

Pepper: I noticed.

Tony: What does this mean? Do you rummage around this?!

Pepper: Hahah! Yes.

Tony: Did I agree?

Rhodey: Forgive her.

Pepper: No, you did. What is so special?

Tony: It's one of the kind.

Pepper: Wow! I should take it. You hadn't strength catch me, but you didn't want. Can I take it? Kidding. He's yours.

Tony: Thanks. Eee…

Pepper: Pepper. My name is Pepper Potts. I live not far away. But you, guys? Let's start from beetroot.

Tony: Excuse me. I'm not a beetroot.

Pepper: Because you thought that I did something bad with your phone. I'm not a child.

Tony: Ok. I'm Tony Stark.

Pepper: Of course. Now, I know who you are. Nice to meet you. And you?

Rhodey: Rhodey Rhodes

Pepper: Oh! Say "hello" to your mum.

Rhodey: Do you know her?

Pepper: Of course. She is a lawyer. So? Do we want race? We should take shape. Rhodey is ok but you don't. You are thinner than stick.

Tony: I accept the challenge.

Pepper: On your mark. Get, set, GO!

And we are running. The girl was very fast. She was right. We should take shape. Thanks to her, I do that. Not exactly. We did one circle and I have a feeling that I'm getting weaker. Why is she so powerful? It doesn't matter. When I was in half the distance, I fell down and I fainted.

Pepper: Why is he weak?

Rhodey: When he wakes up, he tells you.

I woke up on the bench. My eyes returned to normal. Redhead stands up until I get up. She doesn't wait too long. Rhodey helped in this. Who was the winner?

Pepper: Yes! I won. Next race?

Tony: I agree.

Rhodey: Don't push your luck, pal. You know what will happen later.

Tony: I'm not a kid. I need a take some effort.

Rhodey: But you, yes. Remember how…

Tony: Yeah. I remember... On your mark. Get, set, GO!

We ran next distance but after a few minutes, I fell loss of strength. This time, for long I was in darkness.

 **Hey. I'm Katari and I love IMAA so much. This is my one of a lot of stories about this series. However, I made mistakes in grammar because I'm Polish with lack of english language experience. Please understand my fault and read this story. This is translate "Nowy początek"- story on my blog.**


	2. The mystery

Pepper: What's wrong with him?

Rhodey: Tired. He ran too long.

Pepper: O! You can't lie... It doesn't matter. It was nice to meet us. I have to go, because my dad doesn't like when I comeback later.

Rhodey: Where does he works?

Pepper: A! Curious? He's agent FBI, so I can know everything. No secrets before me. Hahah! Okey. Take care dead guy.

Rhodey: He's still alive.

Pepper: He got luck. I run home. Do you want to run again? Maybe tomorrow?

Rhodey: We can, but after school.

Pepper: You too? God, what the world. What kind of school?

Rhodey: Tommorrow Academy

Pepper: You kidding! I also go to this school. Klein's class.

Rhodey: Seriously? We are in the same class.

Pepper: And Tony?

Rhodey: Yeah. It's hard to throw him out with bed, but he must go to school. Okey. I always return home. I don't want questioned. See you soon.

Pepper: Bye.

What a coincidence. We meet barely and we will go in the same class. Correction. I learn for the long time but tomorrow they will have his first time in the new environment. Okey. Stop thinking. Time to take care of Tony. I knew that he gave up. He shouldn't overwork. I have reasons to think that.

I took him on hands to lab and I was putting him on the couch. I checked, where the charger was.

Suddently, my mum entered. I feel terrible trouble.

Roberta: Rhodey, what happened? Who beat you? You have comeback that late.

And… I don't want it.

Rhodey: Stop asking so much questions! We are feeling fine! No one beat us! We were running!

Roberta: Running?! You can, but you look like after the marathon.

Rhodey: Possible. It was one race.

I lied. I had to, but unfortunately…

Roberta: Don't lie, Rhodey. Tell me, what's going on?

...he got me.

Rhodey: Please, stop.

Roberta: If the recharging will be ready, you two have to go home.

Rhodey: I know.

Roberta: I don't end yet. We talk today.

Rhodey: End what? Confession? Yeah. I know about that.

Roberta: Don't laughing, Rhodey. Take care of Tony.

And she left. Finally. Sometimes I was wondering how my dad (he's a pilot in army) loved her? I'm afraid of asking. I found recharger but first I had to check power.

Rhodey: Dammit. 10%. And you want to run again? Oh, man. I will not allow it.

I took off T- shirt and I connected device into implant. Yes. This "something" what was located in the middle of chest it was needed in Tony' s life. I can say that it's mechanical heart. Now I have to wait until he wakes up. For a few months, his life never was the same.


	3. In the past

I woke up in familiar place. My sanctuary. The lab, where I spend much time after my dad is gone. I don't know, what happened to a plane, but I prefer don't know. Sometimes lack of knowledge is better than truth. I blinked twice as I had better see. I l was laying on a coach with charger, connected into the implant. I lost my father and I gave "this".

Tony: Rhodey… what happened?

Rhodey: We ran, you fainted and Pepper won the race.

Tony: Wait! Pepper?

Rhodey: Oh, man. I will not eternally drag your body because you ignore doctor's recommendations.

Tony: Spoke nanny.

Rhodey: It's not funny, Tony. If you try again, mum to forbid you to leave the house.

Tony: Cool. I don't have to go to school. Eee… Do we really run with her?

Rhodey: You say as drunk. Did you take drugs? My mum killed us drink under eighteen.

Tony: Don't panic. So we have school tomorrow? It doesn't make sense. I know everything. Why my dad wanted sent me to school?

Rhodey: I don't know. Unfortunatelly, you don't get answer.

 **It's short because I can't translate every word. Please if I must stop update because you don't understand the plot, I delete it.**


	4. INFO

I'm sorry for my mistakes. I can't translate again. I have to delete this story. I don't have another choice.


	5. In the past part 2

**HEY. I'm back to this story but my English is still bad so forgive me. This is continued a last chapter. Good luck with understand this. PS: I use Google Translate.**

Rhodey: If you ever fall down, there is no chance that it will not leave mothering. I have to babysit you! Oh god. I have to talk with my mother. Yes, another hearing. Do not say anything and lie down

Tony: I want to be there and hear her

Rhodey: You always laughing, but a month ago you were not so cheerful

Tony: Do you know why? Do you remember what happened?

Rhodey: I'm sorry about your dad

Tony: We could not fly this cursed plane!

I was furious, until I felt that the implant. As usual, the stress is not good. It has never been. I felt like I was sitting in this awful machine, reliving my worst nightmare. It was a moment. The moment a time close to death. I have had to die, but it did not happen. The invention, which I had to show my dad, it saved my life. With all these memories pulled my phone sound.

Rhodey: Tony, calmly

Tony: It is only Roberta. We have to come home

Rhodey: You charge the implant and we can come back

Tony: Fine

An hour later, I could get up and disconnect from the cable. I feel strange, because I was not a normal man by a glowing circle. I have gained a new life, losing these earlier. Am I glad that received a chance on something completely new? We'll see. Together with Rhodey we went on an unpleasant conversation, called the hearing. I locked the door and we went home. Roberta was waiting for us in the kitchen with folded arms. Should we be afraid?

Roberta: Good that you are. Tony, how are you? I guess it does not hurt so much

Rhodey: Mom, I told you. We just ran. By the way, we met someone. She will be in our class

Tony: Speak for yourself. I do not intend to go to school

Roberta: Yes, you go! Your father entrusted me to take care of you, so you have to go to school and be a normal kid. I know that Howard taught you so much, but you have to learn to live with people. Most of the time you were isolated from society. The school is a good choice for you

Tony: I would prefer to work in the laboratory. I have a project that needs to be improved

Roberta: All right, but you are going tomorrow together. Okay, what actually happened to you?

Rhodey: Like I said that it was a race

Roberta: Tony?

I remember very little, so I said the same version.

Tony: Yes, yes. It was the race. We certainly raced with ...

Rhodey: Pepper

Tony: Oh! Exactly. With Pepper

Roberta: Lay down to sleep, and I'll check later whether you spoke the truth

Tony: Great. Good night

We went up the stairs to their rooms. With exchangeable glances irritability we passed and went to sleep. I started thinking how it really looks like a school.


	6. School adventure

I got up in the morning enough lazily, because I would not do something so early. But I did not have much choice. I can not oppose her because it will be a lot of trouble. Enough already that I have to be with her under the same roof by the will of my father.

Rhodey: Tony, wake up!

Tony: Screw you! I'm not going anywhere!

Rhodey: If I do not wake you, then she'll put on the agenda

Tony: Ah! I'm going, I'm going

Really. I would prefer not to mess with her. Whether through her lawyer profession? Maybe? Well, I got up out of bed and got dressed pants and blouse. I took care of the design and took a backpack. I went to the kitchen for breakfast, but Rhodey, as usual, he was the first. Sandwiches quickly disappeared from the plate. He left one. Thank you very much.

Tony: What time are the lessons?

Rhodey: On the ninth, and about two o'clock we return

Tony: Hmm ... 7 hours agony

Rhodey: Pepper is in our class.

Tony: Eee…

Rhodey: Yesterday she took your phone and we chased her. Do you remember?

Tony: Call her "a thief" I immediately associate a person

Rhodey: You mentioned my mom about a project. Is that what I think?

Tony: Multi environmental exoskeleton

Rhodey: ?

Tony: Hah! Surprised? I will be brief. Armor

Rhodey: Why could not you right away?

Tony: I did it the same as you

Rhodey: Okay, let's go, because the bus will drive without us

Tony: When I'll work on it, I could fly to school and wherever I want

Rhodey: Great, but by your scientific talk, we'll be late!

Tony: Croaker. We are going already

We walked, or rather we ran. Rhodey loves so much that place? I do not think so. It is about something completely different. About the history. He was not going to miss the first lesson, because then he has to have an affair with his beloved. Strange, but true. He said that our thief will also be attended to the class with us. Even I liked her. As for the redhead, she does not cause trouble. I think this may change. We managed to catch the bus. Rhodey was lucky. We made it on time.

Prof. Klein: Just in time. Well, we can start. Welcome after the summer break. Our class was expanded by two new people. As that Mr. Khan dropped out of school, and our hilarious student chose to study at another school, these two seats will occupy Patricia Potts and Anthony Stark

Ginger came out of the shadows and actually I remembered her. I hope that she will not steal again. Anyway, let her do what she wants. I had to get to know a new environment, where I have to spend these three years. That's right. I turn 18, I run away and Robert will not do anything. In the end, I'll responsible for myself.

Pepper: And we meet again

Tony: Apparently

Pepper: You're lucky you're alive

Tony: Why?

Pepper: You seem ... well, nice. I did not want to have a dead body on my conscience. Haha!

Tony: Okay, let's sit down

We went to the free bench near the window. Rhodey was sitting behind us. I could easily sit with the girl. Oh no! I thought about it!

Pepper: I'll tell you one thing, but this is the most important

Tony: What thing?

Pepper: I'll find out about everything and nothing you can not hide

Tony: I'm not so sure

Pepper: Oh! So you're hiding something? Do not worry. Today I have a look through your files and I will know your every secret

Tony: That's impossible. Only…

Pepper: Shh ... FBI agent Virgil Potts. Do you know him?

Tony: A little bit

Pepper: Oh, bonehead. This is my father

Rhodey: Quietly, two lovebirds! I'm trying to read here

Tony: So it begins. You do not want to know what he reads

Rhodey: Haha! I will tell her. Do you want to know?

Pepper: Of course

Rhodey: Seemingly I read, but rather I analyze the course of battles for World War II, where …

I interrupted him, covering his mouth. She reacted to it differently. It may not look the curious eyes, but she was laughing. Charmingly she laughed. Stark, come back to Earth. What are you thinking about?

Okay. After the lesson organization, which was not history. Yes, Rhodey was disappointed. Another lesson we had PE. Cool thing. Maybe we'll play with Pepper. Nice with her we spent the last night, so I hope to do the same. I got with Pepper we were on the same team, but Rhodey was this other, what they practiced. I do not count the full benches lazy people. I played for less than a lesson. Ginger allowed to serve aggressively, but we gained points. I did not know what was going on in this game, but it seemed nice. At the same time I am forgetting about my weaknesses and I literally played to the bitter end. When she hit the last service at the moment the image is blurred, until staggered up. Accidentally I bumped into her. It will be wrong.


	7. FBI fish tracker

**IT'S PEPPER POV.**

How not to fall on the sidewalk, now I'm a victim. Someday I hit for something like that, but I became a different person. I was not angry, and I'm more amused by his awkwardness. I helped him to stand up, and Rhodey ran to us.

Tony: So we won

Rhodey: What did you take? Again we have to take you

Pepper: Haha! Did he ever do this?

Rhodey: And you had to know

Tony: So, what's now? Let's play something else

Pepper: If you'll be sober

I let go of eyelet and went to the cabinet. Locker to change clothes. All sweaty T-shirt. However, I always kept a spare shirt. When I changed my blouse, my ear heard, like one of them shouts. Later he lowered his voice. I was curious, so I hid behind the wall, eavesdropping the conversation.

Rhodey: Tony, you overreacting. Again, you do the same. My mother will kill me, how something happens to you!

Tony: Do you need to shout ?! Yet someone will hear us!

Rhodey: You mean her

Tony: Okay, I will explain something and you better listen to me. I do not need a babysitter!

Rhodey: Oh! I think you need. Now shut your mouth

Tony: I'm sorry, but forgive me just one day

Rhodey: You know, I can not. You need to take care of myself. I do not think need to remind you

Tony: No

In the end, they both quieted up. Rhodey takes care of him. In fact, he was exaggerating. How old is he? Four? No matter. They went to the locker room to get changed clothes. I already went to the hallway to go to give the book to my locker. I could go home because one day the organization we had a calm but tomorrow will begin a real teaching. If I asked my dad about the individual teaching, he would laugh at me, and it really he would prefer, I got to know people. "While sitting at home, you're wasting yourself." Sure. He must be right. I thought to talk with Tony and Rhodey. They probably will not quarrel. Okay. They went to the roof. I also go there.

Pepper: Hey! Have you missed me? Haha!

Tony: I would like to thank you for playing

Pepper: Oh! How nice. Thanks. Nicely played up until you fell on me. Are not you fall in love? I guess

Rhodey: Tony, you better not think about it

Pepper: Can I ask you something?

Tony: Sure

Pepper: Can we jump out somewhere today? We could meet more, or let's go for a run. Do you agree, do you have a more interesting proposition?

Tony: I agree with running

Rhodey: I do not recommend

Pepper: I also prefer something else, because you fall again

Tony: All right. Hmm ... maybe let's go to the cafe? It is near the school.

When Rhodey has had something to say, he had to look at the phone when he heard the sound. Text message? From who?

Rhodey: Sorry, but we have to go back. We talk to you tomorrow and for sure we will meet

Tony: I beg you, do not say ...

Rhodey: Mom

Tony: Pepper, save me from this evil woman

Pepper: Haha! Is she that bad? I understand that a lawyer, but I it can not be that bad.

Tony, Rhodey: MAYBE

Pepper: It is a pity. That I'll come too. Bye

Tony: And can we will exchange the phone numbers?

Pepper: No need. I have since yesterday in the cell of your contacts

I smiled and ran to the house. It was not so late, and he was not at home, so I could bury in the FBI database. I'll find out what the secret hiding Mr. Anthony Stark. In a few minutes, I received access to his files.

 _Investigation: In progress from a plane crash_

 _The reasons for the disaster: Unknown_

 _Perpetrator: Unknown_

 _Fatalities: Howard Stark- Anthony's father_

Pepper: WTF? What?!

 _Care has been taken over by him Rhodes family. No special references Anthony's physical damage._

Pepper: Once again. Fuck !

I covered my mouth, inhibiting disbelief. They do not know everything, but he can tell me what happened.

 **OK. I have a program called Grammarly who edited chapters but I know that still, I made mistakes. I like yours reviews. Please tell me what you think about it.**


	8. Unique girl

**Pepper**

I closed laptop from my dad, deleting search data. With a further expression of shock, I thought about what have written to Tony's files. What kind of accident? He had lost a father. What about the mother? Of course, if she had lived, he lived to her. I see that I am not the only person whose fate put a log under my legs. My mother did not come back for 6 years. she only came, packed her things and left without telling the reason.

I went to my room, where I wanted to call Tony. However probably they had a talk with Roberta, so it was a bad time to talk.

Pepper: I'll call another time, or ...

It crossed my mind to spy him. This is one way to discover what hides a secret. I lay down in bed and fell asleep.

**Tony**

She had to ruin everything. We could spend a good time with a new pal, and she just writes a text to go home. Only 3 years. Three! By this time I'll go mad with two nannies under one roof. Instead of going to the hearing, I went to the lab. I wanted to finish the armor. Rhodey immediately joined. I guess he never will not leave me alone, and sometimes I need to. For reflection and quiet calm.

Tony: The armor almost ready. Just a few improvements and it will work like a dream

Rhodey: I guess you forgot about something

Tony: About what?

Rhodey: We had a talk with my mom

Tony: That's right. We had, but I have more important things on his mind. Pepper has overtaken us and won our numbers without question. It is pretty good

Rhodey: Because she has a father as FBI agent

Tony: The fact, but I was impressed. Oh my! I said that?

Rhodey: Haha! Yes, you said. Oh, Tony, Tony ...

Tony: Rhodey, do not finish

Rhodey: I think that you fall in love

Tony: Don't say this

We started one another teasing, wrestling on hand. He was stronger. A fact, but I had to talk. Sometimes my mouth says what they want and I have no control over this. We beat up slightly, which had the effect landing on the floor. We laughed.

Tony: I admit

Rhodey: Say it

Tony: I fell in love

Rhodey: Dude, it's not the end of the world

Tony: Do not you think it's strange? We know barely two days. 2 days!

Rhodey: Love comes and goes

Tony: I wonder when you give up your lover? Haha!

Rhodey: Never! I will be faithful to her until the end

Again we laughed. Unfortunately, the talk with Roberta has not escaped us. She came specially to the lab.

Roberta: I think I said something to you! You had to come home! Why the hell do you sit here ?!

Tony: I need to recharge

Roberta: I do not see the charger on top. Oh! You will be punished

Rhodey When dad comes back?

Roberta: He will be flying to Europe. Rhodey, he'll come back. You have a head the school and you better see to it and not sit here. Dinner's ready

Already she did not say anything more and went. Fortunately, that she did not notice armor on top. These are a few elements but I would have fucked. Damn it.

Tony: I have, as soon as possible finish the armor

Rhodey: First you have to calm my mother because she will be more uptight, that we do something without her knowledge

Tony: Do not worry about Roberta. Everyone has good and bad days

Rhodey: Women

Tony: Of course. Do you help me?

Rhodey: Okay, but just in case, it's your idea

Tony: Fine

We sat with a couple of hours on the project. At one moment I thought that was a different use. It saved my life, so maybe this will be the goal. From walking to school somehow I to struggle. For Pepper worth it. Damn it! I think about her!

 **I feel that this night will be insomnia. Next chapter today and I haven't enough :D**


	9. The light

**I have insomnia. Definitely.**

**Tony**

And we have done. In full glory model Mark I. We improved it a few trinkets. It had one goal. Save lives. I wanted to test it today, but it was late at night. I looked at the bracelet. Great. School tomorrow, and we sat with this for two o'clock. It's strange because I do not feel tired.

Tony: I've added the ability to camouflage, or invisibility, but the best part is that it can change in a backpack, so I can carry it without any problem. What do you think?

Rhodey: a piece of work. We need to go home. You have sleeep

Tony: Okay, do not yawn, because once I start ... ooo yaaawn. I told you

Rhodey: You told. You test out after school

Tony: Hmm ...

Rhodey: Oh no! Do not think about it. You can not!

Tony: I'm not saying anything. We'll see. Go to sleeep

I closed the door, blocking them with code, and we went home. To their rooms. I washed only hands and fell on the bed in what I was wearing. I fell asleep.

The next day at school

**Pepper**

So where are they? The lesson is about to start, and I'm not going to sit alone. Oh! Somebody came. I look and look and ... It's Rhodey. Alone? Weird. He immediately entered the class, waiting for Tony.

Pepper: And where you lost him?

Rhodey: I think it is busy

Pepper: You're not a good liar

Rhodey: you see that you lose someday curiosity

Pepper: Haha! I already lost. So you tell me, where is he?

**Tony**

I tested the armor, flying over the city. It was not so bad but still dropped in the same buildings and birds, like billboards. If Rhodey was in the lab, I would have a better orientation in the field. Unfortunately for him, the rules are holy. Especially those from Roberta.

"Attention. Oncoming threat "

Tony: Where?

I felt like someone hit me with something sharp.

Tony: Oh! I see

I did not pay attention to it and flew to the base. I was not looking for trouble. I tried to get through to Rhodey. Some useful strategy needed. Guest on the circular saw did not give peace. He would not let me escape.

Tony: Hey! I'm not looking for trouble. Who are you?

Whiplash: Call me whiplash. You came to my area and you must receive a penalty

Tony: The penalty?

He threw whips on me, paralyzing the whole system. I did not know that someone could be hostile. I managed to break free, wasting energy UniBeam. Quickly I rose into the air, accelerating to lose this madman. Rhodey, answer!

**Pepper**

Gone are the lessons, and Tony did not show up on any of them. Rhodey somehow not to worry, but later changed the face of the seriousness of into anxiety.

Pepper: Are you okay?

Rhodey: Yes. Does escort you to your home?

Pepper: I do not need, but I would be happy to eat something. If you do not mind, I could come to you for dinner?

Rhodey: Sure. No problem. Mom will not see objections

Pepper: Is she engaged in the matter of airplane accident?

Rhodey: Uh ... What accident?

Pepper: Oh! Do not lie. You know what. Do not I told you that one day I will know your secrets?

Rhodey: I think you said. Okay, let's go

Dinner was undercover to discover their secret. I know that they have something to hide. I went to his house. On the table were lying cakes. I ate some and he ate up the rest until the white plate were visible only the crumbs. He has the appetite.

Rhodey: For a while, I will come, and you make yourself comfortable

Pepper: Thanks

I waited a while, as he left the house. Then I got up and I walked behind him in specified spacing to not see me. I got into a factory but abandoned. I walked on, until the metal door. Cleverly I crept up and hid behind an old sofa. Through the entrance, the roof has flown something on the likeness of a robot, but not quite. There was a man. After removing armor I saw his face. Tony?

Rhodey And how's test flight?

Tony: It was not bad, but I met someone

Rhodey: I can see that something ... Hey, what's happening?

I looked through the couch, and I saw how he faints. Rhodey immediately knew what to do. I noticed that he takes a device and connected to something that is on his chest.

Pepper: Oh, shit. What is this?


	10. Bastard

**Pepper **

I was in shock. Almost they could hear me. They? Probably Rhodey. Carefully I came out of hiding to not scare him. Unfortunately, I failed.

Pepper: Can you tell me what it is?

Rhodey: Aaa! Pepper! What are you doing here?!

Pepper: I followed you. I wanted to discover the truth. I knew that you are hiding something from me. I look forward to explaining

Rhodey: It's an accident. Tony almost had lost his life, but thanks to the armor he was able to fly, to take him to the hospital. One of the specialists found a way to save Tony. This is what you see in him, the implant

Pepper: Wow. Are you'd going to tell me?

Rhodey: Sure there someday you discovered the truth

Pepper: Is he all right?

Rhodey: Relax. Soon he will recover

One hour later

**Tony**

I heard someone say something, but rather a clear tinnitus. Whiplash seriously hurt me. Rhodey does not know that I had to fight. It was my first flight in armor, so I did not know all the possibilities. However, the next time I see if there is not his hiding place. I woke up and there were Rhodey and Pepper. Pepper? I think I have hallucinations. What…

Tony: What are you doing here?

Pepper: And yet you live. That's good

Tony: Rhodey, you let her ?! Explain!

Rhodey: Calm down, okay? She tracked me and found the lab. Do not be nervous and tell me what happened? Armor is severely damaged

Tony: It's nothing. Do not panic, Rhodey. Nothing had happened, but it was hard to lose him. If he could find the place, you would be in danger. I ... I could not ... I could not let that happen

Pepper: More does not expose you, Tony. I'm really glad you're alive. Are you angry that I got to know the truth?

Tony: What are you talking about ?!

Pepper: I've heard a little about the accident. I really sympathize you. Remember that I will help you if you need help

Tony: Do you also will want to babysit me ?!

Pepper: Yes. I ... well ... I'm worried

Rhodey: Rest and do not chase this madman

Tony: Enough! Stop it! Can you finally be my friend ?!

Rhodey: But I'm your friend

Tony: I think you made a mistake

I was angry and disconnected from the charger. I put on armor, ignoring the warnings about damage armor. I wanted to be alone. Why Rhodey it has to agonize me this mothering? I'm not a child, and after my father's death, I somehow give advice. Somehow, because sometimes it seems to me that this new life has no meaning.

I flew at night through the city, avoiding the last place where I fought with Whiplash. Yet I felt the pain of the previous challenge. Suddenly, I was attacked. That's my enemy. Again.

Whiplash: Already you miss for me, shell head? I guess you forgot not to dart in on my territory! You'll pay for this!

Tony: Forgive, Whiplash. I do not want to fight

Whiplash: It's a shame because I took a desire to your head. It will be my next trophy collection

When I wanted to get away, he got tangled my leg a whip and threw in the port for boxes. How do I avoid this idiot when everywhere has its own "land"?

He hit getting it harder uncontrollably, and announcements show up in red. I used repulsors to free himself from chains, but for a short time. He again started to attack, shocking the whole armor. The greatest hell felt near the chest. It tore from the inside, and he laughed. I could feel the implant stopped working. Suddenly there was an explosion. I was lying on the ground in the damaged armor. It did not accept any commands. Except one.

Tony: Auto ... pilot... turn on

"The autopilot is turned on. Warning. Medical systems detect severe damage to the implant "

Armour had landed in the database. A heart so slowed down that I lost consciousness. Darkness.

**Pepper**

Pepper: You have to give him a little peace. It must also have privacy. Do not you think too much you walk on his head?

Rhodey: Sorry you had to hear this, but I'm worried about him,

Pepper: You do not need. How such a case he is holding good

Rhodey: I will never forget the view of the body. He was dying before my eyes. I do not want to see it again

Pepper: He came back

I noticed how the armor lands in the room. She was in a much worse condition than before. Does he fight again? Carefully I walked until my heart beat faster. Fear is revealed. Not without reason. He fell to the ground and said nothing. Rhodey removed the contents to see what was up with Tony. Blouse in the blood and the implant very quickly flickered.

Rhodey: Tony, can you hear me? Please do not do this to me

Pepper: We need to take him to the hospital. Someone has to take care of him!

Rhodey: I know that

We took Tony and we drove with Rhodey's mom to the hospital. She did not ask for anything. Definitely starts when we give it in the hands of doctors. I was afraid. Rapidly we arrived and the first doctor on duty took care of him. I hope that we did not react too late.

Sorry for SPAM. I'm not lazybones so I use my free time to translate this story.


	11. Moment of peace

**Rhodey**

This happened the worst. The doctor after checking the heartbeat, he immediately decided to transport to the operating theater. It was very bad. It's my fault. I need not have quarreled with him.

Roberta: What about him?

Doctor: Heart attack. we have to operate because he will die

Without much talking, he took him to the operating room. We waited until the drama comes to an end. Attack? That bastard. The Whiplash. It definitely he attacked him. We had only hope that Tony will live. Pepper was worried, and she hid face in her hands. Crying?

Rhodey: Everything will be fine. After the accident, it was so, but ...

Pepper: Rhodey, it's my fault. I should not say anything

Rhodey: Stop. I should change. I lost, but by a care for him. I wanted to keep him safe

Pepper: He must live! He must!

Roberta: Do not worry about it. You'd better tell me, how did it happen?

Rhodey: We do not know. We found him in this condition

Roberta: Where?

Pepper: Next to the factory

Rhodey: Mom, I'm sorry. We quarreled and therefore disappeared. As we found Tony, he was covered in blood. I do not know who could do this to him

3 hours later

The doctor finally came out to give us information. I was afraid of what we hear. He did not look as if it were good news. Impossible. He could not do this to us. After all, Tony does not easily give up.

Roberta: Doctor, what about Tony?

Doctor: Well, we had some complications with what is on his chest, but a specialist has already been informed of this and will show up today. The boy was lucky. He might bleed, but he's alive. this is the most important

Roberta: Do we can see him?

Doctor: Not really, because he is in intensive care, but one person will surely be able to enter. However, he has not yet awoken from anesthesia

Rhodey Thank you

Doctor: Such work

We went to the respective room where Tony was lying. He had an oxygen mask, and the wound is no longer bleeding. Pepper hid mouth and down her cheeks, tears flowed. I think I feel something that they feel for each other something more than friendship. They should talk to each other.

Rhodey: are you're holding up?

Pepper: Yes, yes. Do not worry. Eyelash fell into the eye

Rhodey: And I thought that you fit into him,

Pepper: What are you suggesting?

Rhodey: He talked about you

Pepper: Really?

**Pepper**

I had the impression that I hope for a great life with a boyfriend at my side. Only if he really feels the same way? He must get better because I want to tell him. I will tell him. Yes, I will say that I care about him.

When I wanted to go to him, there was a doctor in the round glasses. He took Tony out of the room. I did not know what was happening. Again, the fear returned.

Rhodey: Do not be afraid. He repairs implant. Nothing to be afraid

Pepper: I hope because I'd like to talk to him yet

Rhodey: You'll have no one on this occasion. Do you love him?

Pepper: I think so. And what did he say?

Rhodey: Haha! However to match with each other. He's in love with you

Pepper: Rhodey, do not you do me a balloon?

Rhodey: A hospital is no place for jokes. Believe me. You impress him

Pepper: I'd like to hear from him

Rhodey And you will hear

He smiled, patting me on the shoulder. I felt better, until I was curious, what impressed Tony.

One hour later

2 hours later

3 hours later

4 hours later

 **OK. STOP. Time to sleep. We see again the next day ;)**


	12. Farewell

5 hours later

**Tony**

I felt that something was happening to me. I do not know how to explain it, but in spite of the darkness, I felt what they were doing to me. I was conscious. A slight heartbeat, the blood circulating. I lived. Gently I opened my eyes. On the mouth, I had an oxygen mask.

Tony: What ... is ... Where ... I'm ...?

Doctor: He should not have wake up

Dr. Yinsen: We already finished. You're impatient, Tony. I fixed your implant, but you need to take care of myself. Anyone who did this knew how to hit

Tony: Can I ... go ... home?

Dr. Yinsen: I'll take you to the room. You gain strength and will be able to come back. However not today

Tony: Thank you

Dr. Yinsen: Sleep, sleep. Rest, Tony

Once again, I was filled with darkness. However, I slept peacefully. I was hoping Whiplash did not hurt them. Because of him, I have to build a new armor.

**Pepper**

Faith never lets me leave, and I believed that Tony will be all right. In the corridor, I saw the same doctor, which recently appeared. We followed him. I saw Tony's face took on color, despite the large loss of blood.

We stood at the entrance to the room. The first time I see something like that.

Dr. Yinsen: Situation under control. His life is no longer in danger. In a week he will leave the hospital or earlier

Pepper: Can I enter it?

Dr. Yinsen: I do not see obstacles. Come in

I dared to ask about it. Carefully I crossed the threshold of the door and turned around for a while back. I hesitated, and Rhodey just smiled and waved his hand that everything will be fine. I waited a few minutes until I saw his blue eyes.

Pepper: Shh ... Do not say anything. You need to rest. I wanted to tell you something ... Admit it ... but it's nothing terrible. Do not be afraid

Tony Pepper ...

Pepper: Do not say anything. I wanted to say that I really like you

Tony: I really like you too

Pepper: You had to be silent. Oh! You're not listening to me

Tony: Were you scared?

Pepper: About you? Very. Even I thought I would never see you again

Tony: Do not cry. I'm here

He grabbed my hand until I blushed. Pepper, admit it. Tell him that.

Pepper: I love you

Okay, I did it. Now let him tell it. Anthony Stark, admit it. Say it. Say!

Tony: I love you too, but more than you

Pepper: I'm glad you're alive and I'm sorry that I quarreled with you. If I ...

He put a finger to my lips, that I said nothing.

Tony: Pepper, calmly. It is already well

And he kissed me. I do not believe that he went so far as to that. This kiss was special. Unfortunately, but the last one.

Pepper: Be healthy

Tony: Do not worry. You do not have to wait long

Again, this silly grin. Cute. Yes, cute. I can not hide it any further. I love him.

One year later

**Tony**

Immediately after hearing the alarm, I flew on a mission. After the recent clashes with Whiplash, I learned how to fight armor. Deadly sensei, but very effective. Science did not go into the forest. Enough of thinking. I flew to the place where it was collapsed the building.

Rhodey: In the middle are the people! The structure is unstable!

Pepper: Be careful

Tony: I always think to myself

Pepper: I would not say. Haha!

I flew into the building, searching for injured people. Relevant departments were ready to help them. I pulled the unconscious man from the rubble and flew with him to the paramedics. When I returned to the building, I found other people.

Suddenly, the walls began to fall apart, and the ceiling fell on my head. I held it so that they got out injured people. After an hour I went back to the armory.

Pepper: Congratulations, Iron Man

Tony: I do not understand

Rhodey: People call you Iron Man. Really good job. Can we go get something to eat?

Tony: Haha! As usual, you're hungry


	13. Split up

**It's Tony POV. Only his POV. Next chapter will end this story but I was wondering about the return to this story and write next chapters.**

I sat in the armory because the redhead asked for a meeting. Over the phone, she was talking strange and I do not know what happened. I wanted to know if it's not me I was to blame. What if she has something to tell me that I will never understand, or I do not agree with this?

With thoughts delivered me the sound of typing the code, and through the door went Pepper. She walked slowly and hesitated to say anything. What happened? She looked like she would just cry.

Tony: Pepper, what happened? Are you sick?

Pepper: I ... I ... I can not ...

Tony: Hey! Do not Cry. What happened?

Pepper: I am leaving and ...

Tony: Shh ... easy. After all, it's not the end of the world

Pepper: A just, that it is! My father has a base in Ohio and I have to go with him. I can not stay here! You'll never see me again! Tony, please. Promise me one thing. Just promise!

Tony: What do you want me to say? Pepper, be calm

I grabbed her hands, looking at the beautiful eye color.

Pepper: Promise me you'll always be careful. I do not want to lose you. I do not survive this, you know?

Tony: Shh ... it's okay. I'm here

She snuggled into my arms, crying and sailed further streams. I did not care how wet was my shirt. I will not leave her. Never.

Tony: Pepper, I have the armor and I can you go when you want

Pepper: Well, yes, but the city will not defend on their own

Tony: Somehow it coped before Iron Man stood on patrols. And what about school?

Pepper: Individual teaching. I used what I wanted, but ... how I met you, I lost interest loneliness

Tony: Believe me, but I know it. Also, I am changed when I met Rhodey. We were friends and we supported for good and bad

Pepper: And recently he exaggerated with mothering and there was a quarrel

Tony: I know, but I was a fool. I try to change and not be so selfish

Pepper: Tony, I believe you, but do not do anything beyond its own strength

Our faces were dangerously close and we kissed passionately. I felt warm inside at the dead heart, which replaced some crap that gives me life. The whole atmosphere was interrupted ... Rhodey? Should he be on a date with history? Tomorrow is supposed to be a test, but I do not bother my head.

Rhodey: Maybe I can come another time

Tony: Rhodey, wait. Did something happen?

Rhodey: I should tell you that my mother is leaving for the weekend to Jersey

Tony: That's great

Rhodey: Somehow you do not jump for joy. What's going on?

Pepper: I am leaving and I wanted to say goodbye

Rhodey: O! That's lovebirds are not budgerigars? Haha!

Tony: I do not amuse me

Pepper: Do not worry about me. If you really visit me, I will not feel lonely

Rhodey: Do not worry. To an old maid with cats, you still have some years missing

Tony: Rhodey, get out!

Rhodey: Okay, okay. So bye, Pepper. Have a nice flight and I wish you to be whole and healthy

Pepper: Do not worry about me

The last obstacle was a phone call to Pepper. Probably her dad calling.

Pepper: I have to go. This is goodbye

She waved to us goodbye and she left.


	14. Last days (THE END?)

**The longest chapter and the last. I hope you like this.**

**Tony**

I did not want to stop her. I did not do anything and let her go.

Rhodey: I thought that you run for it, and you just ...

Tony: I did what I had to. Her father had to move to Ohio because of the federal

Rhodey: But you do not even say goodbye to her, as you need. Tony, she is still in town, so fly to her

Tony: You better take care of history

Rhodey: I know everything by heart, but I would suggest you learn. Unless you prefer to do something else

Tony: For example?

Rhodey: Whiplash long time did not show. Or something was coming, or he gave of tranquility, which probably does will never happen. Oh, and I have a confession to make

Tony: Roberta never came out

Rhodey: Bingo!

Tony: I'll kill you, you gave me hope for peace

We started to tease for fun. For a moment I laughed because the pain in the chest reminded me of the charge of the implant.

Tony: I'm not finished with you yet

Rhodey: Haha! I wanted to say the same thing. What will you do? Are we looking the madman if you are flying into Pepper, and I'll take care of armory?

Tony: I'm going, and you stay here

Rhodey: Tony, charge the implant

Tony: The armor has energy reserves, so I will not die

I smiled and flew out of the base. I knew that he wanted to say something more and that is why quickly ran away.

**Pepper**

There were things already packed in the trunk. The last time I looked at the house until awakened memories of how we met on the street when we ran. Of course, for a fun then I stole his phone. Such a stupid impulse. Sometimes I do not know what the body is doing and I do not have this consciousness about the next move.

Virgil: Okay, we can go. Pepper, are you listening?

Pepper: Why can not we stay? You know that finally, I met the greatest friends, and you think only about your work!

Virgil: Pepper, do not scream. There, you find the other friends

Pepper: I do not want others, only Tony and Rhodey

Virgil: And with them were friends up?

Pepper: We're friends!

Virgil: It's not my fault that the facility was moved to Ohio

Pepper: I hope that he will fly to visit me

Virgil: Who?

Pepper: Someone

We got into the car and drove to a new home, which probably I will hate. I could not leave them, especially Tony. I can not forget what they have found out about him and how Whiplash almost killed him. I will not forgive myself that by me he could die. If I did not say anything, he not flew from the armory. Fortunately, he's alive, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that we'll never see again.

**Tony**

Thanks to the power armor I did not have to be afraid of the implant, but the worst would be if I met ... Whiplash. Recently, however, he did not come. I flew to Ohio and I did not want to fly over his territory although it was the quickest route. I flew this longer. Let's say that it is safe.

Rhodey: I think you have to change plans

Tony: What happened?

Rhodey: On this route, where you are, there was an accident. The train rushed into the underground subway

Tony: Okay. I take up for it

Rhodey: Are you sure have a lot of power the armor? If you will need to use the power of ...

Tony: Easy, Mr. croaker. No problem. I can handle

Rhodey: Last time you fly without charge implant

Tony: The last time I did whatever

Rhodey: Tony?

Tony: I do not promise anything, okay?

Rhodey: Just watch out for yourself and will be fine

Tony: We'll see

Something I felt that this would be my last mission. Recently I became Iron Man. The new protector of the city, and what now? Now return was unknown. Just in case, I say goodbye to Pepper when I know that about the new day I could only dream.

**Rhodey**

Tony was not the same. "The last time I did whatever," What did he mean? And yet he wanted to promise nothing. Is it by Pepper's departure? I know that things did not turn out the best, but he must come back alive.

I looked insight to where the call alarm. Something here does not match.

Rhodey: Did you find the train?

Tony: Wait ... Here it is!

Rhodey: What about the people?

Tony: There's no one except rats

Rhodey So come back

Tony: I'll go to her. I had to say goodbye properly. You were right, Rhodey. It always had. Forgive me for everything of what I did

Rhodey: I was never mad at you. I wanted you like best. You know how the accident has changed us. You should forgive me, I'm exaggerating

Tony: You're worried, and this is normal. I hope that we will see again

Rhodey: Tony, do not do anything stupid

Tony: I just want to see her

Rhodey: I hope so because you sound like a future suicide

Suddenly I detected two forms of energy signature, identical to ... Damn it.

Rhodey: Tony, run!

Tony: What?

"The connection has been severed"

Rhodey: Tony, talk to me! Tony!

**Tony**

I tried to see and find out who attacked me. I do not believe. Whiplash, but ... why are two of them? This is is madness.

Tony: Rhodey, do you see the same thing as me? Rhodey? Rhodey, can you hear me ?! Damn it! it fell connectivity

Whiplash: I knew that you finally come out of hiding. I present to you my friend- Whiplash Zero

Whiplash Zero: Maybe instead of talking to him, destroy him!

Whiplash: Good idea

I was not wrong. Two madmen. As if the world was too small for a madman. This time, I preferred to fight rather than run away. I had no other choice and the implant had to be deprived of backup power if I lose power in the armor. They both banging traditionally whips. I barely fought with one, let alone with its copy. I was not going to give up. I used repulsor to disperse some whips. I made a mistake because then the other to throw bombs. I still could not connect with Rhodey.

"Switching to reserve"

Whiplash Zero: Finish with him!

Whiplash: With great pleasure

I used the power of the force field to protect against their next attack. Unfortunately with weak results. When I had a free field to escape, the power dropped to 50%, and they flew me on those famous circular saws. My pain gave them happy. What else enjoys the madman, as the suffering of the victim? Yes, I fell into the trap, so I became a victim. I reroute power to boots. I started to feel severe pain in the chest, which did not allow to focus on opponents, which is still demanded bloodshed. Suddenly, it was a huge explosion, which knocked me to the ground. I could not get up.

Tony: So I was defeated? Ah! And I wanted to say goodbye to my ginger

Whiplash: This is is the end, Iron Man. Armour is not useful, as you'll be dead

I felt as he breaks up all the armor, revealing every piece of my body. Especially this one. Implant. Hellish pain pierced my whole body until It bent under the impact whips. Electricity passing, injuring most painfully as possible, and without the armor, I could not defend himself. I felt like the heart slows down. Is this really my last day?

Whiplash: Now we leave you because no one will find you

Whiplash Zero: I would have finished off him!

When he was hit with a whip, Whiplash stopped him. Mercy? I do not believe.

Whiplash: Leave him. He is dying. This is his last hour. He was worthy opponent

And they flew away, and I was left to die. I managed to pick up the phone and contact with Pepper. She picked up.

Pepper: Tony, how good that you are calling. I also do the same thing, because we arrived

Tony: I'm glad ... Pepper

Pepper: What's going on? Why are you telling as, if you a truck rammed?

Tony: I wanted to ... to ... say goodbye. I was ... with you to meet ... but something stopped me ...

Pepper: Will we see you tomorrow?

Tony: Ah! That's ... impossible ... This is … the end

Pepper: Do not say that

Tony: Do not cry. Goodbye ... forever

Pepper: Tony, no!

Even I could not say anything, and the phone fell from his hand and landed on the ground.

**Pepper**

What was that suppose to mean? What happened? I do not believe what he said. He immediately phoned Rhodey because I lost connection with Tony. Dad just looked strange to my trembling hands.

Virgil: What are you afraid of? After all, you will not be alone

Pepper: It's my frien ... ... No! It's about my boyfriend! I'm scared!

Virgil: Why in this age you bothering yourself this thing on your head? You should focus on learning, not the running for some idiots

Pepper: Shut up! I'm calling!

Rhodey managed to pick up. Also, he wanted to ask the same thing.

Rhodey: Pepper, is Tony with you ?!

Pepper: I wanted to ask the same thing. He is saying goodbye to me. Rhodey, what's going on ?!

Rhodey: He flew to you, but then there was an alarm. Pepper, I lost contact with him, and the armor is not responding. The worst is that…

Pepper: Speak!

Rhodey: He's not charged implant and was on the power the armor, and if he fought with someone, he had to use it

Pepper Why let him do that ?!

Virgil Pepper, do not shout

Pepper: I told you! SHUT UP! Rhodey, he must live!

Rhodey: No matter how bad it was, he always succeeded. Always he coming out of this alive and well. Pepper, I locate the armor. I'll find him

Pepper: Find!

I'm crying and will not stop. Fear was out of control.

**Rhodey**

The last location was far from the last alarm. I immediately went there by taxi and besides pieces of the armor, I saw nothing. Okay, traces of blood yet. Then I saw someone on the ground. I ran with the hope that a Tony. Yes, it was him. The horror and fear about the friend reached the zenith.

Rhodey: Tony, talk to me. Tony!

He does not react, and the implant did not shine. Is it really possible? I checked whether he lived. Unfortunately, it seemed that he died.

 **BAM!**

However, he woke up and the mechanism again glowed. I did not let him speak and took him to the hospital, where he took care of his wounds. He lived. Yes, he is alive. I immediately told Pepper that he's fine. I wanted to kill him, that scared us to death. Unfortunately, the doctor did not allow any visits. Pepper did not show up, and Iron Man no longer saved the city. Before he would build a new armor, it will pass next year.

When Tony state was stable and finally good enough to see him, I could blurt out everything I had to survive.

Rhodey: You scared us to death. I really thought you were dead

Tony: I had to fool them somehow. Um ... what day today is?

Rhodey: You lie here already 2 weeks. How come you survived?

Tony: When they flew, I took the battery out of the phone and somehow I did, so that gave the necessary energy to power the implant

Rhodey: Pepper will kill you, but I do not know whether I'll be the first

Tony: I'm sorry, but I thought that with two enemies I do not win

Rhodey: So the scanner is not lying? Great. The number of madmen increased

Tony: Haha!

Rhodey: Good, you're alive. Do not you want to talk to Pepper?

Tony: Did she knows that I'm alive?

Rhodey: I told her, but she needs time. Truly. Good, you're okay

 **END? Possible but maybe I come back. Who knows? Is it a good idea to come back to this or not? Write sincerely reviews ;) Thanks for every reader, followers, and reviews.**


End file.
